1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a light converting layer having fluorescent material particles, a method of manufacturing a light converting member, and a method of manufacturing a light emitting device.
2. Description of Background Art
A light emitting device has been studied that is capable of emitting light which is a mixture of light from a light emitting element and light from a light converting member having fluorescent particles which are capable of being excited by the light from the light emitting element and emitting light. As for a method of fabricating a light converting member, for example, a method in which glass powder and fluorescent material particles are mixed and then sintered (see Patent Literature 1: JP 2003-258308A) and a method in which fluorescent material particles are mixed in a resin and the mixture is applied on a light emitting element, then the resin is cured (see Patent Literature 2: JP 2004-128393A) are known.
Patent Literature 1: JP 2003-258308A
Patent Literature 2: JP 2004-128393A